The Forgotten Darkness
by Hadius
Summary: what if there were two kinds of darkness.The Darkness of the mind,controlled by Jackie Estacado. The Darkness of the heart,now to be controlled by Naruto Uzumaki.pairings undecided. violence and gore creul cool naruto


_Disclaimer_: I don't own the Darkness or Naruto or the minor gunslinger girl they belong to their respective owners. I only own the idea of this story. Now e**N**_t__**er**_ mY wORld _of_ _**Darkness**_. And have a nice day.

Darkness Speech: "_**e**__m_**B**_ra_**cE **_tHe__** dArk**__ness__"_

Darkness thought: '_**e**__m__**B**__ra__**cE **__tHe__** dArk**__ness__'_

Kyuubi speech: "_**Maggots"**_

Kyuubi speech: '_**Maggots**_'

Normal speech "crap"

Thought: "_Dammit"_

Summary: What if there were two kinds of darkness. The Darkness of the mind, controlled by Jackie Estacado. The Darkness of the heart, now to be controlled by Naruto Uzumaki.

The Forgotten Darkness

Act 1 [_Death cannot touch you_]

Naruto felt weightless. As the light trickling rain fell upon his throbbing head he felt himself disappear the light filtering through his heavy eye lids died away as he did, Almost Painless. Then he stopped feeling the rain only a static feeling. That died away too. Silence. No birds sadly sang, no rain pattered quietly, no trees rustled in the hollow wind, died silence. Naruto could only think a single thought.

'_What took so long?'_ Naruto began to embrace the darkness till an unusual sound entered his ears it was like a small bang, silence…, bang, then again silence…, **Boom**. The sound tore into him like Chidori. His eyes snapped open the world he looked was dark and sinister. The sky was dark the pitch black clouds obscured the fading light of day and when you thought the sun would burst forth another dark cloud would cover it up. The ground below Naruto was reddish black like unburned coal mixed with clotting blood. He sat within a trench of some kind. The walls beside him held back by rotting would termites scurried with small chunks of the dead wood. He looked ahead of him.

What he could tell was once a man stood over bodies of others wearing strange clothing that he never saw before. The man thing had a skeletal face a trench coat and black pants. It held in its gloved hands a strange thing. one of the bodies began to squirm ever so slightly the small thing a gun something in the back of his mind told Naruto, lit for have a second and the body stopped moving again the skeletal man walked away. Naruto looked at himself for a split second to notice that his cloths had changed. (Plus to his joy he was at least four inches taller).

He had on black boots with some light brown leather on top, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, a white leather zip up vest, lastly a black open hoodie with white trim. Naruto stood up and was scared when he heard an unusual force say something incoherently.

"Kill him" it said, Naruto almost became tempted it felt right he started to imagine a villager that used to beat him Naruto staggered forward his arms became heavy he tried his best to resist that was until the skeletal man turned around gun raised pointed toward Naruto's skull.

"Never!" the force of the scream was intense. Naruto's eyes closed again. There was a quick scream from the skeletal man and a gross squelch and squish. Naruto slowly opened his eyes saw/admired a spear like tentacle with serrated barbs at the tip he followed the tentacle till it reached above his arm at his side. When his face almost ran into an eel like creature with sharp teeth as long as an adults fingers it and glowing red spots upon its body he didn't know what to feel other than freaked out , or frightened then came the feelings of anger, were it came from Naruto had no clue. But he took it out on the unmoving body.

"Do it!" The voice called again this time Naruto couldn't stop himself from obeying the call. His anger took over; the tentacle threw the body up then with quick movements cut the legs off, arching over the body speared it into the ground. A second eel like head came out of nowhere and tore into the chest cavity making gnashing sounds tearing out veins and ventricles as the creature pulled out a dead decaying heart, which the creature began to slurp it up like a giant meatball plus spaghetti.

"That's just nasty" Naruto chimed in as he picked up the skeleton mans' gun. Naruto was about question the eel creatures because he was ranting out of his mind when he saw they were gone. Naruto was worried, were did those things go if they were attach to him. Why does the voice keep guiding him? (A/N: I know that it seems that I'm moving fast but I'm trying something new than the other stories so keep with it for now.)

Naruto practiced holding the gun within his hands. Rash memories of others using the weapon cascaded into his mind they were old memories yet fresh to his mind. Naruto moved gently forward creeping with every step. His hearing alerted him to those around him they hastened steps to the sound of the scream came rushing forward the lights at the sides of the trenches began to blind him there dull yellow lights scalding his corneas. He shot three lights as the undead soldiers came running around the corner screaming language that Naruto only understood in the back of his mind.

"Feel the darkness." The voice spoke its sultry tone dug in. "Even the darkness can create life." Naruto raised his hand the pull was felt again as the eel like creatures appeared again above his shoulders. The bullet storm stopped. The shells that rained from the barrels stopped. The undead were backing up. The pure control Naruto held slipped as the eel like creatures began to snap uncontrollable. Naruto was pulled to the ground his mind slipped from his head till he saw himself slither on the ground his vision blurred in black and white yet was so clear the speed he went at was so quick he did not notice that he bit into the neck of a soldier missing a chunk of lung. Blood burst forth from the wound like a sprinkler. The ruby liquid landed upon his comrades. While the second heart to out the heart Naruto conscious returned to his mind shadows melted from the trench walls large dog like creatures from the walls 4ft high with long ears, sharpened claws and teeth as large the eel's.

There glowing yellow eyes stared hungrily at the two remain soldiers. They padded forward slowly as the soldiers crept back.

"Feed!" the voice spoke. Instantly the Dark hounds leapt forward tearing the undead soldiers apart there already decayed limbs scattered around the trench there screams piercings the dark sky. Naruto felt weak used, violated. He fell to the cold damp ground as it began to rain.

"I think you are now ready to live your new life puppet." The voice or voices like it sounded were in pure delight. "Do me proud, now run along maggot" then Naruto faded away.

End Act 1[Death cannot touch you]

Next Act 2[Fear the Darkness]

Thank you for reading my first story in two years I've been trying having am infestation of evil plot bunnies and decided to poison them and feed them to my creeping dark. Please review this story I feel that it already has a dying pulse. I have other story I want to write and I feel that if it does well I have high hopes for the other. I like my reviewing audience to keep in touch, so I'll respond to personal messages and reviews.

Once again thank you.

p.s. things said that aren't Naruto voice were type in chiller so if they don't show up that way sorry. I'll fix that. Later


End file.
